Khasek Mutin
Khasek Mutin was a Goblin dictator of the fort Eardang, formerly and afterwards named Greenhills. Backstory Khasek Mutin was born into the Goblin bandit gang the Kamafals. He was trained in the arts of duelling, but, unusually for a fighter, he had an I.Q of 90; slightly under average to the Human, Elven, Eladrin, Dwarven and Halfling communities, but extremely intelligent to the uneducated band of Goblins. When Mutin was 22, he killed the War-Chief and took his place. Mutin, though a brilliant fighter, an impressive tactician and an amateur mathematician, had an unfortunate flaw - his hubris. Mutin believed he had been appointed by Asmodeus to rid the land of the ruling race; for Mutin, these overlords were Halflings. Mutin began an excessive amount of raids on various Halfling towns. The Halfling authorities were not concerned; hundreds of Goblin raids happen every year on Halfling settlements, and the bandits are usually caught within a week of their raid. Mutin, however, was cleverer than his counter-parts. Instead of putting up camp on the ground, were they were bound to be caught, the Kamafals build a base in the trees. By doing this, Mutin and his gang evaded the various bounty hunters and Halfling warriors, before executing Mutin's masterplan. In one night, the Kamafals swooped down on the Halfling town of Greenhills, killing all of its soldiers. Khasek Mutin was named Fronuak (which roughly translates into Common as "Emperor"), and replaced the name Greenhills into Eardang (which is a direct translation of Greenhills into Goblin). For 30 years Mutin ruled, beating back various Halfling attempts to take back the town and drawing up new plans to conquer Wiwic, an infamous Halfling city. However, Mutin had too much to deal with before attacking Wiwic; bandits attacking, the Halfling population of Eardang protesting and a certain giggling, which only Mutin could hear, and which tormented him at night. To make matters worse, when Mutin was 55, on the glorious thirtieth anniversary of the founding of Eardang, drakes were let loose on a Goblin procession. Only five goblins died, but to Mutin it was an attack on his rightfulness of Fronuak. The attack was carried out by a Halfling freedom fighter group, called the Silver Dawn. It was led by Quofalcon Silvertouch. Mutin made it his mission to hunt down Silvertouch and the Silver Dawn. He sent messages to certain Halflings who were loyal to him, asking if they knew of the whereabouts of the Silver Dawn. Most of the Halflings didn't reply to him; they believed in the cause of the Silver Dawn, and had offered financial and moral support. However, one Halfling, Santino Corleon, had truly benefited from the Mutin regime; he had been the political rival of the Beestingers, but had never been able to create an election, and so was viewed as a laughing stock by the rest of Greenhills. Santino told Mutin the exact location of the Silver Dawn camp for only 40 gold, and the army of Eardang completely massacred the Silver Dawn. Mutin stuck his own sword in the body of Silvertouch, and believed that to be the end of Silvertouch. Unbeknownst to anyone, a druid had snuck in to the Silver Dawn's camp, and had rescued three soldiers who still had hope - one of which was Silvertouch himself. Mutin ruled for a further three months, in which the treatment of Halflings and Goblins alike got considerably worse. The giggling in Mutin's head had turned into a full scale laugh, and Mutin was completely insane, laughing all the time and killing various servants, guards and civilians. It is now believed that Mutin had the manias androphonomania (homicidal insanity) and habromania (gaiety and euphoria). One day, Quofalcon Silvertouch and the two fellow survivors (Shanan Foechuckle and the last remaining Beestinger, Adoster Beestinger) of the Silver Dawn Massacre, charged into Eardang with their swords drawn, and persuaded the Halfling community (which mostly contained women and children) to fight. All of the Halflings, save those injured and those loyal to the Mutin regime, picked up makeshift weapons and attacked the Goblin community. All but two Goblins died, while only fifteen Halflings were killed. Mutin, laughing all the time while his forces were killed, grabbed a young Halfling boy who, coincidentally, was a cousin of Silvertouch. When the Goblins were defeated, Mutin threatened to kill the child unless they let him go. However, due to Mutin's madness and suspected drug/drink abuse, he was threatening to kill the youngster with a spoon. Silvertouch threw Mutin to the ground and beheaded him. Legacy Mutin's madness has induced a wide range of folk tale villains to be based on him, including a shadowy assassin named the Joker and a Devilish madman named the Green Goblin. Mutin had a son, named Jay-Ward, who is believed to have survived the attack on Eardang. The Beestingers were restored as Town Mayor, and the town's name was restored to Greenhills. Goblins are now treated with disgust and hatred by Halfling settlements, especially Greenhills, due to the Mutin regime. Category:Thofire